


Taking Advantage

by junes_discotheque



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Gags, Leashes, M/M, magic binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/pseuds/junes_discotheque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor would never take advantage of a prisoner. Unless, of course, that prisoner happened to be his manipulative little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

Loki is chained in the dungeon.

The cuffs Thor had fastened around his wrists after his defeat bind Loki’s magic, and the muzzle over his lips halts his silver tongue. It is removed twice daily, for meals, but otherwise Loki is silenced. He wears a brown tunic that reaches to his knees, and nothing else.

Thor stands at the door to his cell and watches his brother with pity. He never wanted it to go this far. He wishes—he wishes so many things, wishes he could somehow go back and _fix this_ before Loki ever—

He wishes they could be as they were, as children rolling in fields, Thor pinning Loki’s hands above his head in the flowers and kissing him breathless, until suddenly finding himself on his back and Loki laughing above him.

Thor keys open the door and steps inside. The guards don’t stop him as he kneels in front of his brother, removes the muzzle, sets it aside.

“What do you want?” Loki spits.

Thor sighs. “To talk, brother.”

“Given that has been denied me since you pulled me out of Midgard, I highly doubt you simply wish to _talk_.”

Thor notices a piece of Loki’s hair has fallen into his eyes. He brushes it aside for him, then lets his hand linger on the side of Loki’s face. Touching his cheek gently, smiling as Loki leans into it.

“We were once equals, brother,” Thor whispers. “I would have that again.”

“If you would have me, it could only be as your prisoner,” Loki answers. But there’s a gleam in his eyes, like permission. He bows his head, smirking. “And, of course, the mighty Thor would never take advantage of a prisoner.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Thor says. He frees Loki’s arms and ankles from the chains, though the cuffs that bind his magic remain. He replaces the muzzle over Loki’s mouth and pulls him up. “One more thing,” he says, smiling, and waves at a guard.

The guard brings a collar and lead. The collar is metal, of the same kind as the cuffs, and he fastens it around Loki’s neck. His brother doesn’t protest. He tips his head back and allows it, then allows the leather leash to be attached. When Thor gives it a slight tug, Loki gives him an irritated look but says nothing.

He follows his brother out of the dungeon.

~ ~

They get a few odd looks as they walk through the palace, though luckily no one says anything. Loki halts a few times, then stumbles when the lead catches. Thor doesn’t stop, simply lets his brother stumble and trip and attempt to regain his stride. He glances over his shoulder. Loki’s hands are folded behind his back and his eyes are downcast. His bare feet scuff along the golden floors, and he looks so young and innocent that Thor’s breath catches in his throat.

He tugs harder as he rushes them both to his chambers. Loki makes little exaggerated choking noises as he struggles to follow.

Once they’re safely inside, Thor drops the lead and pins Loki up against the door, raising his arms above his head and holding his wrists in one hand while the other tugs at the collar around his neck. He drops little kisses on the muzzle, licking at the metal thing, listening to Loki’s heartbeat grow louder and faster and his whimpers come more desperate.

Finally, he removes it and tosses it aside. He doesn’t give Loki the chance to speak, however, as the next instant Thor’s lips are on his, tongue licking into Loki’s mouth with little flicks. Loki sags against the door as he kisses back, tentative and shallow. Thor surges against him, shoving his knee between Loki’s thighs and raising him up on his toes. Loki bears down on the knee, rubbing himself wantonly against Thor, desperate and wanting.

Thor pulls away and drops his hands to Loki’s waist, hoisting him up and nearly carrying him to the bed. He tosses his brother down, unfastens the lead and uses it to bind Loki’s hands to the headboard. He sits back to admire his work.

“So quick, brother,” Loki says breathily. “Are you sure you would not like to pause and consider what you are doing? Taking a prisoner to your bed—not very _heroic_ of you. What would your new _friends_ think?” He infuses the word _friends_ with such venom, Thor can’t help but flinch.

“They don’t have to know.”

“I could tell them,” Loki says. “I do not care if they think me a whore—but what would they think of you? Would they still allow you in their little club, I wonder?”

“Be quiet,” Thor snaps.

Loki laughs. “ _Make me._ ”

Thor rips the thin tunic from Loki’s body, leaving him bare—pale skin, mottled with bruises and scratches, little clumps of drying blood. He draws his lips across the injuries, feeling Loki shudder beautifully under his tongue, twist in his bonds, whimper and gasp and _there—_

“Thor—” Loki cries out, as Thor reaches a particularly sensitive spot. “Thor!”

“Patience, brother,” Thor laughs. He licks and nips at the spot, careful to avoid the bruising, leaving his own red mark on Loki’s skin. “I must lay my own claim.”

“I think your Hulk has laid more claim on me than you can ever hope to undo,” Loki says. It’s almost a taunt, and in response, Thor ghosts his hand over Loki’s hardening cock. Loki arches off the bed and whimpers.

“We have time enough for me to try,” Thor says. He nudges Loki’s thighs apart, spreads his legs wide and pushes his knees to his chest. Loki groans, then sobs lightly as his hole is exposed to the cool air. Thor pushes his thumb against the pink muscle, and Loki twists towards and away. Smiling, Thor strokes Loki’s inner thighs soothingly, until Loki relaxes and lets Thor tease at his hole.

“Beg,” Thor says. “Beg as you would have all the Midgardians beg before you.”

Loki’s too far gone to argue. “Please,” he whimpers, thrashing his head back and forth, his sweat-damp hair clinging to his forehead in little curls. “Please, have me.”

Thor reaches for the bottle of oil on his table, and Loki gives a tiny, desperate sob as it is dribbled slowly onto his hole, sliding down his cleft and dripping on the sheets. Thor gathers as much as he can on his fingers and presses them into Loki, slowly twisting, and Loki clenches hard against them.

“Relax, brother,” Thor says, his voice a soft rumble. Loki is beautiful like this, always beautiful when he submits, and though part of him suspects it’s a trick, he doesn’t care. He has his brother here with him, willingly opening his body to Thor, and Thor does not wish to believe otherwise for one second. There will be time for that later.

He positions his cock at Loki’s entrance, waits for Loki’s begging to dissolve into incoherent syllables, and slides in with one firm thrust. Loki twitches, struggles slightly as he fights to adjust, and Thor holds him steady as Loki’s breathing evens and his body begins to accommodate Thor’s length and girth. It’s no easy feat, to take Thor, and Loki takes him beautifully every time. He starts an easy rhythm, slow long slide in and out, brushing against that sensitive spot inside Loki.

Loki groans with each slide, pushing against Thor and urging him to go faster, harder, and Thor cannot deny him—his thrusts speed up and he shoves his hips against Loki’s, skin slapping against skin. He grunts heavily, eyes drawn to Loki’s soft lips—red from Thor’s kiss, glistening wet and parted as he moans. Thor draws his thumb across them and Loki dips his head slightly to suck at Thor’s finger.

Thor comes with a roar, spilling hot and hard and _deep_ into Loki, barely thinking to wrap his hand around Loki’s straining cock and bring him to completion as well, before Thor blacks out entirely.

~ ~

When he wakes, his wrists are tied to the bed with the lead, and Loki is sat on his chest, manacles and collar still binding his magic, but doing nothing to mask the wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Hello, brother,” he says, dragging his nails down Thor’s chest, leaving a sharp sting and pinpricks of red blood in their wake.


End file.
